


Our Family.

by Ccoolio



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Bad-Ass Daughter, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Old, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, She has short hair, Swearing, The Therapy Group Are All Best Buds, Weddings, and wears suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccoolio/pseuds/Ccoolio
Summary: Basically Wes and Travis with their child.... :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (sadly) and I don't make any profit of this.
> 
> (WILL HOPEFULLY MAYBE SOMEDAY MIGHT JUST REWRITE THIS! just so you know)

“Geez, calm down Travis.” Wes said to his husband, who was bouncing on the ball of his feet. 

“I can’t… how can you be so calm about this?” Travis asked, fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket. 

“I’m not…” Wes mumbled. He grabbed Travis hand that was fidgeting. Travis looked up and Wes looked up. “It will be fine… she will like us or not, all we can do is be us, okay?” Wes said softly to Travis. Travis bit his lip but nodded in agreement. 

“I really hope she’ll like us.” Travis said, pulling Wes closer and putting his arms around his waist. 

“Me too.” Wes said. Travis locked Wes his lips with his. They pulled back, but were still holding hands. 

“She’s ready to see you.” The secretary from the adopt center said. Wes gave Travis’ hand a squeeze and they both took a deep breath, before walking in. 

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Jules.” Jules said, shaking Wes’ and Travis’ hands. 

“Hi I’m Wes Mitchell." 

"I’m Travis Marks." 

"You two are adorable together! Sorry, just thought I would throw it into the group.” She said with an wide smile and twinkling eyes. Wes and Travis faces reddened a bit. 

“Thanks.” They both said. 

The talk for the baby that was growing in Jules her belly went on and at the end Jules told them she will tell them later if she would give the baby to Travis and Wes. 

————————————————

“Okay group, I want you to write down three things that you love and three that you want to change about your partner.” Dr. Ryan told the therapy group while she handed them a pen and paper. “I will give you-” Dr. Ryan was interrupted by Travis ringtone. 

“Eehh, sorry.” Travis said taking his phone. He wanted to turn off the sound, but stopped. 

“Turn off the phone, Travis.” Wes said. 

“I-it’s Jules…” Travis said looking up at Wes. Wes stared at the phone Travis was holding up. 

“Well pick up the phone!” Dakota exclaimed. Travis looked at the doctor and she nodded. Travis quickly answered the phone. 

“Hi.” He said. 

 _“Hi Travis! Is Wes with you?”_ Jules said over the phone. 

“Y-yeah he’s right next to me.” Travis said. 

 _“Putt me on speaker!”_ Jules exclaimed. Travis did what she said. 

“You’re on speaker.” Travis said. Wes and Travis were still nervous as hell. 

_“Hi Wes! Okay, so I’m going straight to the point here, I’ve been on the phone the entire day, because I decided who the adoptive parents will be."_

"U-huh.” Wes and Travis said, looking nervously at the phone. 

 _“And I’m happy to inform you that I choose the two of you!”_ Jules said happy. Travis let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Wes let his face fall in his hands. 

“I-… thank you… thank you so much Jules!” Wes said. Travis eyes filled with tears and he chuckled. Wes eyes watered up too. 

 _“No, thank you guys!”_ Jules said. _“Of all the people I talked with the two of you were so… so amazing.”_ She chuckled. _“And like I said, you guys are so adorable! Really though, you were definitely the best of everyone. And the bickering was kinda funny.”_ Travis and Wes chuckled at that and heard Jules chuckle too. _“The two of you will be the best parents for this kid… I know it for sure!”_ She said. Wes and Travis blushed a bit at that. _“I’ll call you when I’m ready to shit the child out!”_ Jules said. They chuckled. 

“Okay, Jules… and thank you.” Travis said. 

 _“Bye guys!”_ Jules said.

“Bye.” Travis and Wes said. Jules hang up the phone and Travis put his phone in his lap. 

“Your having a baby!” Dakota exclaimed standing up and opening her arms to hug them. 

“Congratulations!” Dr. Ryan said. They both stood up. The group began to say their congratulations. When all of the congrats were said, Travis and Wes looked at each other. 

“We’re having a baby.” Wes said, still not quite believing it. Travis walked over to Wes and grabbed his hand. He smirked at him and gave his hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah… we’re having a baby.” He said before capturing Wes his lips.

————————————————

It was Friday afternoon and the end of the therapy session was near. “Your homework for next week is to do something with your partner which you and your partner never done before.” Dr. Ryan said to the group. “And not work related.” She said looking at Travis and Wes. Even though they were married now, they still tried to make it as easy as possible. “Okay, time is up. See you next week.” Dr. Ryan said. They were all standing up when Travis his phone went off. Without looking he accepted the phone call. 

“Hello.” He said. He heard someone grunt at the other end.

 _“Fuck.”_ He heard a voice say. _“Sorry- auch, fucking hell!” “I-I’m in labour! The bab- Jesus fucking Christ- the baby is coming!”_ Jules said. Travis’ eyes widened. 

“Jules- she’s in labour. The baby is coming.” Travis told Wes. Wes eyes widened and he quickly grabbed his and Travis’ stuff. 

“Which hospital?” Wes asked Travis. 

“Which hospital are you?“ Travis quickly asked after some of the grunts stopped. 

 _"I texted you the hospital and the room I’m in, but the room might change. So you’ll have to ask for Jules Smoke, okay?”_ Jules said. 

“O-okay, we’ll be there soon.” Travis said while they walked out of the building to the car. 

 _“Okay, b- aarrggghhh- bye.”_ She said hanging up. Travis hung up, checked his text messages and told Wes where to go. They quickly made their way to the hospital. 

———————————————— 

“One more push, Jules. You’re almost there!” The nurse said. Jules pushed one more time. Wes and Travis were standing at each side of the bed holding one of her hands. They found out that Jules is really strong by her almost squeezing their hands off. They heard a little cry and Jules let her head fall back in the pillow. 

“Never. Getting. Pregnant. Again!” She said between her breaths. 

“It’s a girl.” The nurse said. “You want to cut the string?" 

"Nah, let Travis or Wes do it.” Jules said letting their hands go. Travis and Wes looked at each other and slowly walked towards the baby. They cut the string together and the baby was getting cleaned and wrapped in a blanket. 

“You did really good there, Jules.” Travis said walking back to Jules. 

“Thanks.” She said looking up at Travis. A nurse handed Wes a cloth for Jules her head. He walked towards here and cleaned her head a bit. “Thanks.” She murmured. Wes and Travis really liked Jules and were grateful for everything she did for them. 

“Here you go.” The nurse said trying to hand the baby to Jules. She raised her hand at Travis and the nurse gave the baby to him. Travis was very careful with her and tears welled up in his eyes. He walked up to Wes and looked at him and back to the baby. 

“She’s beautiful.” Wes said. They kept on standing like that for a while, them with their new baby. Their family.

————————————————

Travis and Wes walked into the therapy group room. They were the first. “Sorry,” Wes immediately began. “We don’t have a sitter yet and we told you we would come today, so we brought her with us.” Wes finished. Dr. Ryan looked up and saw the baby in Travis his arms. 

“Owh, no it’s fine.” She said, she walked up to them. 

“Dr. Ryan this is our daughter.” Travis said to her with a big grin. Dr. Ryan smiled at the baby.

“Aawwhh she’s beautiful! What’s her name?" 

"Jackie.” Wes said. Dr. Ryan smiled fondly at the three of them. 

“Wes! Travis! Good to see you guys again! How-” Travis and Wes turned around and Dakota stopped talking. She grabbed Peter’s hand and quickly made her way to them. “Hi, baby!” She squealed. “Oh my god, you’re so cute! You have the same eyes as your daddy’s! That’s so cute." 

"You know she can’t really have our eyes, right?” Wes said. 

“Wes, shut up, she kinda does.” Travis said. Wes looked at his child, not responding but rolling his eyes. 

“What’s her name?” Peter asked. Wes wanted to answer, but was stopped by the entire group walking through the doors. They stopped with talking once they noticed the baby. All their eyes widened and they made their way to them. They bombed them with questions about the baby and how parent-life was. But eventually they settled in their chairs and started the session. 

“Okay, let’s begin. Does anybody wants to share something?” Dr. Ryan started. Mr. Dumont and Mrs. Dumont were telling something, but they stopped abruptly and looked at Wes. Travis handed Jackie over to Wes and Wes was holding her in his arms. Some of them were gaping at him. Wes looked up. 

“What?” He asked. 

“You just… you just look so different, now. You know?” Rozelle said. Everyone nodded and Travis turned to Wes and looked to him. 

“He does, doesn’t he?” He said with a little grin. Wes glared at the group and Travis. He shook his head and looked at his daughter. He was going to say he didn’t change and that they were all idiots for thinking that, but he didn’t. 

“Well I guess I am.” He mumbled, looking with a small smile at his daughter. He heard the group ‘aawwhh’ but he didn’t care. He only had eye for his little girl. He felt Travis snake his arm around his shoulders and press a kiss to his temple. He felt the smile on Travis' lips and Wes his smile widened a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


	2. Chapter 2

———————————————— 

_5 years._

———————————————— 

“Hey there, princess. You slept well?” Travis said walking into the kitchen attached to the dining room. 

“Daddy!” Jackie exclaimed, climbing of the lap from Wes, running towards Travis. He gathered her in her arms and gave her a kiss and hug before walking with her in his arms to the fridge. But of course not before giving Wes a good morning-kiss. 

“Morning Travis.” Wes said, looking at Travis and his daughter. 

“Morning Wes.” He said. “We really need something for the daddy thing. I mean if she will call us both 'daddy’ it will be a bit difficult.” Wes just hummed in response. While Travis was making breakfast, Wes his phone dinged, he got a text.

_Sorry, I can’t come today. I’m so sorry for the late notice, but my mum got in a little accident and I need the help her. Nothing bad, she just needs some support. I’m sorry. X Monica._

Wes grunted and quickly send back an reply. 

“Monica can’t come.” Wes said looking at Travis. He stopped and looked at Wes. 

“What are we going to do then? We both need to work and Jackie doesn’t have school today.” Travis said, finishing his breakfast. Wes rubbed a hand over his face and neck. 

“I don’t know… I can ask Sutton if it’s okay if we bring her with us? He loves Jackie.” Wes said. Travis nodded and Wes quickly called Sutton. 

“Okay, Jackie your coming to work today.” Wes said to Jackie, who took her place in his lap again. 

“Really?“ She asks, widening her eyes and gaping a bit. 

"Yeah, princess.” Travis said, eating his breakfast in the chair in front of Wes. Smiling at both of them. 

———————————————— 

_13 years._

———————————————— 

“Hey dad, papa?" 

"Yeah.” Travis said grabbing his stuff.  

“Can you give me a ride?” Jackie asked. 

“We need to go to group, sweetie.” Wes said, grabbing his stuff, too. 

“I know, but it’s two streets away from therapy, so I thought you could drop me off there.” Jackie said. “We need to work on our history paper, so it could take the same time as therapy.”  

“Sure, princess.” Travis said putting on his jacket. 

“So who are you doing this paper with?” Wes asked once they were driving. 

“Tristan.” Jackie said. Travis and Wes eyes widened a bit. 

“A boy?” Travis asked. Jackie rolled her eyes at them. 

“Yes, a boy.” She said. “But like I said, we’re just going to work on our history paper." 

"Okay.” Travis said. 

“So… is he nice?” Wes asked. Jackie again rolled her eyes at them. 

“Yes, he’s nice, kind of a jerk, but nice.” She said annoyed by her parents. 

“Why’s that?” Travis asked. 

“'Cause he can be mean to some of the kids in my class.” She said annoyed by her parents. “But he’s nice to me and the teacher made the pairings, so I can’t really do anything about it." 

"Okay.” Wes said, not so sure. 

“Stop here, he lives here.” Jackie said after a while. They dropped her off and drove to therapy, where Dr. Ryan and the group noticed they were off and talked about it. They got some laughter and advice in return. 

———————————————— 

_14 years._

———————————————— 

**Jackie made a group.**

**Jackie added Wes.**

**Jackie added Travis.**

**Travis logged on.**

**Jackie:** _Hi papa, can you and dad come to me… I need your opinion._

**Travis:** _On what?_  

**Jackie:** _Just come, i need to show you it._

**Travis:** _Sure. Where are you?_  

**Jackie:** _The cemetery._

**Wes logged on.**

**Wes:** _Jackie, what are you doing on the cemetery?_

**Jackie:** _Come!_

**Jackie logged off.**

**Travis:** _Let’s go. Meet you at the car._

**Wes:** _Why is she on the cemetery?_

**Travis:** _I don’t know… Let’s find out._

**Travis logged off.**

**Wes logged off.**

Travis and Wes arrived at the cemetery and saw Jackie waiting for them. She was wearing gloves and had two bags in her hand. When they came closer they saw that it were gardening gloves and that she had two bags with seeds in her hand. She walked away while she was talking. 

“Okay so, do you think tulips or daisies will be better. I mean daisies grow better and will live longer than tulips, but maybe it won’t fit with the other flowers. So which one? Tulips or daisies? Or something completely different, 'cause I can go to the store if you guys want something else!” She stopped walking when she was in front a grave. She had planted flowers and seeds in the ground and had a piece of ground left. Wes and Travis were more than familiar with this grave. It was Paekman’s grave. Jackie crouched down to put some extra soil on the ground around some flowers and on some seeds. 

“Y-you… you are planting flowers and seeds on… on Paekman’s grave?” Wes asked with an chocked voice. Jackie looked up. 

“Yeah well, I have my life like this because of him… he introduced you two. The least I can do is put some flowers here.” She said with an shrug. Travis his eyes filled with tears and one of them flooded over and moved slowly over his cheek. Wes his eyes filled with tears too and two of them escaped. “So daisies or tulips?” Jackie said working on the seeds and flowers. 

“Daisies…” Wes said with an crack in his voice. 

“Yeah daisies are nice… he would like them.” Travis said. There was and crack in his voice too. Jackie looked up and saw them crying. She looked worried at them. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t like the flowers? I can take them out if you-” Jackie was cut off by Wes. 

“No, no the flowers are beautiful, sweetie.” He said. More tears escaped both of their eyes. She understood it and smiled a soft smile at them. She opened the bag of seeds and planted them. She finished up and stood up. Before she could dust her pants off or take of the gloves, she was pulled into a hug by her parents. She opened both of her arms slowly and hugged them both back. She had one arm around each one of them and their heads were on each of her shoulders. She felt wet spots forming on her shoulder, but she didn’t care, she just hugged them as tightly as they were hugging her. _I’m going to take care of the grave_ , she thought. _And her parents_ , she added. And she did.

———————————————— 

_15 years._

———————————————— 

Wes and Travis were working on a case, when Kate walked over to them. “Heads up, angry looking daughter coming your way.” She said, continuing her walk. Wes and Travis shared a look, but before either of them could say something their daughter appeared in the doorway.

“Dad, papa!” Jackie hissed at them. They snapped their heads to her. 

“Jackie! How nice to see you again!” Captain Sutton said, unaware of Jackie’s furiousness. 

“Hi Mike, good to see you, too. But I don’t have time now… I need to kill my parents first.” Jackie said this time more calmly. That was what she was really good at, being extremely furious but act calm… and it scared the living shit out of the two cops. _What did we do?_ Travis mouthed at Wes. _I don’t know._ Wes mouthed back. Jackie walked over to them after exchanging a few more words with Sutton. 

“Hi dad, papa. How was your day today?” She asked sweetly. 

“Eehh, f-fine… how was yours?” Travis asked un-surely. 

“Owh mine was fine, except for the fact you two again missed the parent-teacher conference. For the third time.” She hissed the last part at them.

“Was that today?” Wes grunted. 

“Yes that was today! I texted and called you both multiple times. I even sat a fucking timer on your phone!” Jackie pointed at Travis. 

“Shit Jackie… I’m sorry I turned my phone off to work on the case! I’m really sorry, princess.” Travis said, standing up and walking to Jackie. She huffed. 

“Look we’re both really sorry, sweetie! Next time we’ll be there, okay? We promise.” Wes said also standing up from his chair. She again huffed. 

“Okay, fine! But this time you guys fucking come, or so help me god!” She said. Travis pulled her in a hug. He snickered slightly. 

“Geez, who thought you that language." 

"Owh my parents,” She said, but still hugging her father back. “And, yanno just me.” She shrugged. She pulled back and pointed their finger to the two of them. “Don’t forget it!” She said one more time. 

“We won’t.” Wes said. He also pulled her in a hug. 

“Good.” She muttered, hugging her father back. She pulled back. “Now, do you want to owe me or do you want payback?” She smirked at her parents. Travis and Wes looked at each other. 

“Eehh, I owe you one.” Travis said. 

“Yeah, me too.” Wes said. Payback with their daughter was terrifying. 

“Okay, good.” She said. “So what’s your case, huh?” She said walking to the file, while Travis and Wes sat down in their chairs and explained a few things of the case to Jackie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wes and Travis still go to therapy group, but more to hang out and stuff. I just really wanted to keep that in there, because... :)
> 
> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


	3. Chapter 3

————————————————

_18 years._

———————————————— 

“Jackie! We need to go!” Wes yelled up the stairs. “You can’t be late for your own graduation.” Travis walked over to Wes and snaked his arms around his waist. 

“It will be fine, with your planning we can leave an hour later and we would still be on time.” Travis said with a little grin. Wes just glared at him as response. just when Wes wanted to tell Travis how incorrect it was, Travis cut him off by locking his lips with Wes’s. They heard an clicking noise and they pulled apart looking the way the noise came from. Jackie was standing there with a photo camera and a huge smile on her face. 

“Coming in the album.” She said. “You boys look stunning.” She said walking of the stairs. They did, Travis and Wes were both wearing suits. Travis a blue one with a white/blue stripped button-up shirt and Wes a grey suit with a white button-up shirt. 

“Can say the same about you, princess. Geez you look beautiful!” Travis said letting go of Wes and walking to Jackie. She did, she was wearing a dark blue suit with wide 40s style pants and a different shade of dark blue button-up shirt with the first few buttons open and no tie. Her short hair was styled and had a lot of volume. 

“Nice to have someone in the family that likes suits.” Wes said. He walked up to her and fixed her sleeve. 

“Hey I don’t hate them!” Travis said. Wes chuckled. He was done with her sleeve and looked at her. 

“You look beautiful, sweetie.” He said. Jackie’s face flushed a shade of red.

“Thanks.” She said. Wes looked at her button-up shirt and closed the buttons. Jackie rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna wear it all up, dad.” She said. She opened the buttons again, but Travis closed a few. She again rolled her eyes. “Papa-" 

"No, look it’s a middle way, not closed but not as open as first.” Travis said. 

“Fine.” She said, but she still opened one more button 'cause she is stubborn and sticked her tong out and quickly made her way to her bag and grabbed her stuff. “Let’s go.” She said. 

They arrived at the school and at the ceremony all the kids were exited. Wes and Travis won’t admit that their eyes filled up with tears nor that some of them actually spilled. When Jackie came up, the therapy group, Alex, Captain Sutton and some other cops that came cheered loudly.

“Dad! Papa!” Jackie ran to them. "Mike, thank you for coming!“ 

"Wouldn’t miss it for the world, kid.” He said. 

“Thank you guys too for coming.” Jackie said to the rest of the group. Their responses where just like Sutton’s. 

“You look beautiful, Jackie! I see you got your farther’s like for suits.” Dr. Ryan said. She smiled at her. 

“Yeah, apparently. Although I wear the leather jacket, too.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Jackie!” Jackie turned around to see who called her name. She saw the source and put on finger saying that she’ll be there in a minute. 

“Gotta go! I’ll be back!” She said. She waved at them and gave her parents a kiss. She wasn’t far away so they could hear what she said. 

“Hey Sam!” She said. “We did it!” She said happy. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“Yeah, we did!” He said before giving her a kiss. Wes and Travis grunted. 

“Boyfriend?” Dakota asked. 

“Yes.” Travis almost hissed. 

“Huh, Travis is a protective papa bear, who would’ve thought that.” Jonelle said. 

“I’m not an protective papa bear, okay? I just don’t like seeing THAT.” He said pointing at Jackie and Sam talking with Sam’s family. They were now walking to them. 

“Okay papa bears, here they come.” Amy said. 

“Since when is it papa bearS?” Wes asked. Amy just smirked at them.

“Hi detective Marks, detective Mitchell.” Sam said. 

“Hi Sam.” Travis said, shaking his hand. 

“Sam.” Wes said, also shaking his hand. 

“Congratulations.” Travis said, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, congratulations.” Wes said. 

“Thanks… I hope the ceremony didn’t bore you guys so much. It’s always long.” He said smiling at them. 

“Nah, it was fine.” Travis said. Sam noticed the big entourage and smiled at them. 

“Hi I’m Sam.” He said giving them a small wave. 

“Owh we know.” Clyde said, snickering with the rest of the group. 

“Yeah the protective papa bears told us about you.” Jonelle said, smirking at Travis and Wes. 

“Protective papa bears, huh?” Jackie asked smirking at Jonelle and then at her parents. Wes rolled his eyes. 

“We’re not-” Wes began, but was cut off by Jackie. Jackie smiled at her parents. 

“It’s okay, I get it.” She said giving Wes a kiss and quick hug, which Wes happily returned. She gave Travis one too, which he happily returned too. “Come on, let’s go home.” She said, waving goodbye at Sam, who waved goodbye with an little smile.

———————————————— 

_20 years._  

———————————————— 

“No.” Travis and Wes came into the house through the backdoor and heard Jackie. “No, I gave you my reasons… no, I’m sorry.” They heard her say. There were some tears in her voice.

“Okay… I guess I’ll go then.” They heard a male voice say. _Sam?_ Travis mouthed at Wes. Wes shrugged not knowingly. They heard the footsteps going to the hallway and then to the door. 

“I’m sorry, Sam.” They heard a shaky voice say, Jackie. 

“I’m sorry, too… but there’s no other way.” Another shaky voice said, Sam. The door closed. Travis and Wes put down their grocery store bags and walked to the hallway. 

“Jackie?” Wes said. They saw Jackie standing in the hallway leaning her head on the door. They heard shaky breaths and quiet crying, her shoulders were shaking, too. “Jack?” Wes said. He hurried his way to his daughter and turned her around in his arms and immediately gave her a hug. Jackie buried her face in his chest and he could feel a wet spot forming on his shirt. Travis looked at the scene and quickly made his way to them. 

“Princess, what happened?” He asked, joining the hug.

“H-he asked me… he asked me to come with him, to New York, live with him there… his dad offered him a job there… I said no. And now he’s gone… w-we broke up.” Jackie managed to say between her sobs. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Wes said, placing a kiss on Jackie’s head. 

“Come on, princess. Let’s go to the shooting range.” Travis said pulling back and looking at his daughter.

“Travis, what did I tell you about letting our daughter shoot.” Wes said, sending a look Travis his way. 

“What? I owed her one and she exchanged that for the shooting range.” Travis said. “She liked it and she was really good, so I thought she could blow of some steam there, now. She did it before, it’s not dangerous for her anymore.” Jackie pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

“I’d actually really like that, dad.” She said looking at Wes. He glared at her. “Please, dad!” She pleaded. 

“Yeah, please dad!” Travis said. Wes rolled his eyes. Jackie chuckled at Travis his plead. She sniffed and wiped her eyes and nose another time. 

“Fine.” He said grabbing his key from his pocket. “Let’s go.”

———————————————— 

_27 years._

———————————————— 

Travis and Wes were home. They of course couldn’t have a day without some sort of argument and they were having it right now. It’s not that they wanted to have them, it was just how they worked. Travis was just about to make another argument when the phone rang. He grabbed his phone and answered it without looking who it is. 

“Hello.” Travis said with a mad tone from before. He heard a chuckle. 

_“Geez, what are you and dad fighting about this time?”_ Jackie’s voice said through the phone. Travis sighed. 

“Hey Jack, sorry I should have, yanno, picked up the phone in a normal way.” Travis said. Jackie chuckled again. 

_“It’s okay… so can you and dad set your disagreement aside for a while? I’m in the neighborhood, thought we could get something to eat.”_ She said. Travis turned to Wes who was now sitting on the couch reading. 

“Want to grab lunch with Jackie?” Travis asked Wes. Wes looked up. 

“She’s here?” He asked surprised. “Yeah, where?” Wes said not giving Travis time to answer. 

_“Just the diner where we always go, nothing fancy.”_ Jackie said, hearing what Wes asked Travis. 

“Okay, we’ll be there in fifteen." 

_"Owh and the both of you, please be nice to her.”_ Jackie said. 

“Who?” Travis asked, but Jackie already hung up. Travis told Wes about it but he just shrugged and said they would figure it out later. Travis and Wes made their way to the diner. 

They came out of the car when they heard a motorcycle pull up on the parking lot. They saw the oh-so familiar Harley drive to the spot next to their car. Travis made his way to Wes’ side of the car and leaned back at the car with Wes. They didn’t just saw Jackie on the motor but someone else behind her. They saw it was a woman. 

“That must be the 'her’.” Wes said to Travis. Travis nodded in agreement. The motor stopped and was standing still. Jackie lifted her helmet of her head and they could see her smirking. 

“You okay?” She asked the woman behind her, putting her hand on the arm and stroking up and down to the hand of the woman behind her. The woman had both her arms firmly around Jackie’s waist and was pressed to Jackie’s back. 

“I’m… I just need a moment.. that was -eeehhhhh- terrifying.” The woman said. Jackie let out a chuckle. 

“Well it was your first time. First times are scary.” Jackie said, smirk audible in her voice. “Take all the time you want." 

"Shut up… and don’t laugh.” The woman said. Jackie bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. After a moment the woman pulled back and took of her helmet. It revealed a woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair and green eyes. “Okay, I’m okay.” The woman said. Jackie snickered and stood up from the bike and walked to her parents. 

“Hey papa, hey dad.” Jackie said giving both of them a kiss. Travis grinned at Jackie and Wes was -even though he probably wouldn’t admit it, because it just isn’t something he would do- smirking at Jackie. Well you could say they were smirking at Jackie and the woman. The woman stood up too and placed her helmet on the bike. 

“Jackie are these your parents?” She asked. Jackie turned her head to the woman. 

“Yeah.” She responded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me they were already here?” She asked, red colouring her cheeks. “Good first impression.” She said sarcastically and mad at Jackie for not telling her. Jackie snickered and bit her lip to restrain herself from laughing.  

“Sorry?” Jackie said. Jackie moved her arm and motioned to the woman to come to her. The woman walked to them. "Dad, papa, this is Sophie. Sophie these are my parents Wes and Travis.“ Jackie said pointing her finger for clarification. 

"Hi, I’m sorry for that.” Sophie pointed a thumb to the motor. 

“It’s okay, Wes was just like that the first time he went on my bike.” Travis said shaking Sophie’s hand after she shook Wes’s. 

“I didn’t -I was perfectly fine the first time on your motor!” Wes said. 

“You were not.” Travis said, putting his hands on his hips and turning to Wes. 

“I was-” Wes was cut of by Jackie. 

“Guys, shut it.” She said with an eye roll. Sophie was smirking at them. 

“Wow, you guys are exactly like Jackie told me.” She said.

“What exactly did Jackie told you?” Travis asked glaring a bit at Jackie. 

“Only the good things.” Jackie said with and wink. 

“Question. Jackie?” Wes said. Jackie hummed. “Is Sophie the girlfriend you told us about?” Wes asked.

“Eehh, yeah she is.” Jackie said, looking hopeful that her parents like her girlfriend. Sophie smiled at them, but there was nervousness behind it. 

“Good.” Travis said smiling at his daughter and girlfriend. “Let’s go and eat.” He said. “I want to know all about my daughters girlfriend.” They went inside and Travis and Wes really hit it of with Sophie and the other way around.

———————————————— 

_30 years._

———————————————— 

“Do you Jackie Marks-Mitchell, take Sophie Grace Capewell to be your wife?” The minister said. Jackie took a breath and smiled at Sophie. 

“I do.” Jackie said, giving her almost-wife a little wink. 

“Do you Sophie Grace Capewell, take Jackie Marks-Mitchell to be your wife?” The minister said to Sophie. 

“I do.” Sophie said grinning at Jackie.

“Then I now declare you wife and wife.” The minister said. “You may kiss your wife.” Jackie closed the distance and cupped the back of Sophie’s neck and gave her a kiss, which Sophie happily returned. They broke apart and faced their family and friends, who were cheering loudly. Jackie catches her parents and saw some tears escape their tear-filled eyes. She smiled at them. _Crying?_ , she mouthed at them. Wes and Travis quickly wiped their eyes. Jackie chuckled and then walked with her wife down the aisle.

“To the food.” Jackie whispered in Sophie’s ear. Sophie chuckled.  

“I love you.” Sophie whispered in Jackie’s ear. Jackie grinned at her. 

“I love you too.” Jackie said and kissed her wife on her temple. 

At the reception Travis and Wes walked up to Jackie and Sophie. “Congratulations.” Wes said. 

“Congrats.” Travis said. They both grinned at their daughter and now daughter in law. “You two look amazing.” Travis said pulling his daughter in a hug. Wes pulled Sophie in a hug. 

“Thanks.” Sophie said. They all broke apart and Wes pulled Jackie in a hug and Travis pulled Sophie in a hug. 

“I saw both of you crying! It was so cute.” Jackie said when they all broke apart again, chuckling at her parents.

“We didn’t cry.” Wes said. 

“Yeah you did.” Sophie said, winking at them and nodding her head a bit. 

“I will always deny that!” Travis said.

“Okay, okay… fine.” Jackie said with an chuckle. “Come on, let’s get some food.” Jackie said pulling at Sophie’s arm and waving at her parents. Sophie rolled her eyes but followed her wife. She waved goodbye at Travis and Wes. Travis snakes his arm around Wes his waist. 

“I’m glad she married Sophie. She’s a good kid.” Travis said. Wes made a sound of approval and rested his head on Travis his shoulder. 

“We got a good kid, Travis.” Wes said. Travis smiled and nodded. He kissed the top of Wes his head. 

“A great kid.” He said and gave Wes another kiss. “I love you.” Travis murmured. 

“I love you too.” Wes murmured back, tilting his head so he could leave a kiss in Travis his neck. 

“Good.” Travis responded and Wes chuckled. Them and their family, old and new, was going to stick together. They loved their family. Owh and they soon got a grandson, who they loved too. 

 

_The end._  

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not American, so the graduation part is a mixture of the things I saw on tv and read in books and the way graduation is in my school. But i still hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism and any kind of feedback is welcome :) I write things and I would always like to get better, so even if you think this is shit, comment and tell me why.


End file.
